


Can't change

by orphan_account



Series: Family darkness [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Handcuffs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wouldn't change even if he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't change

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Family darkness series. I think this maybe the last unless I come up with something else for this series.

John and Dave cheeked into the same room as always. It was a small shady motel, but it worked for them. They just need a place to get away. Dave walked into the room, setting a bag down on the bed. John sat on the bed smiling. Dave sat next to John pulling out a bag with white powder in it. He poured some out on the bedside table using his school ID to make a line. He looked at John. "You gonna take the first hit or should I?" John leaned forward and Dave handed him some rolled up cash. John held one side of his nose snorting the crack. Dave smirked and lined himself up some. He took the rolled up money from John and bent down snorting the line. He looked at John grinning.

 

"Dave," John laid next to him running his fingers through Dave's blond hair. Dave looked at him and John pulled his sunglasses from his face, setting them on the table next to the bed. Dave looked John In the eyes and kissed him. He got on top of him grinding into him moaning. He was getting hard, fast. He felt John pressing back. He started kissing John's neck, sliding his hand under John's shirt. John moaned, leaning his head back. Dave ripped his shirt off and started licking his nipples. Dave took off his own shirt and went back to attack John's neck with kisses. John reached down rubbing the bulge in Dave's pants. Dave moaned rutting against John's hand. He unzipped his pants and growled into John's ear.

 

"Tell me John, how do you want it?" Dave whispered nibbling on John's earlobe. John let out a breathy moan.

 

"Tied up." He whispered. Dave handcuffed John to the bed, blind folded him and pulled off his pants and boxers. Dave could feel himself getting harder at the thought of driving John into the mattress. Dave took off all off his cloths, licking John's tip every time he got a piece off. Dave smeared lube onto his dick, moaning. He knew he didn't need to stretch John. The sex at school plus Jake had him stretched enough. He lifted John's legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself at John's entrance. Dave pushed in moaning. No matter how much John had sex he was still tight as hell. Dave heard John making small noises. Dave wanted him to scream for him, beg for him to thrust harder, pound him. Dave pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. He made sure to aim for that spot he'd gotten so good at hitting. They did this so much Dave knew where to hit the minute he was in. It was burned into his memory. He could hear John is getting louder.

 

"Come on John scream for me. Beg like the needy little bitch you are." Dave said, biting down on John's shoulder. John moved his hips hard, screaming.

 

"Dave! Yes pound me! I'm your whore!" John screamed. Dave was sure the people in the room next to them could hear. Good let them dave wanted the world to know he was pounding John into the mattress. His john. Dave slapped John's face, pounding hard. He was thrusting so hard he thought the bed, my break under him and John. He'd laugh if it did.

 

Dave closed his eyes, moaning his hands buried deep in John's black hair. John was licking Dave's ass which was one of the things that got Dave off. John was quite skilled with his tongue. He moved it in and out of Dave's ass licking around and sucking every once in awhile. Dave pulled on John's hair slightly.

 

"Keep doing that and you can drink my cum" Dave moaned and John licked more eagerly. John seemed to love drinking Dave's cum. He couldn't wait to have it. Sometimes Dave would smear it all over his face, but most the time when they weren't high regretted it. John felt like drinking it today more than having Dave blow his load on his face. He heard Dave's moans turn to sounding like a girl and he knew Dave was gonna cum soon. John puts his lips around the head quickly deep Throating Dave. He was so used to having dick down his throat it didn't even choke him anymore. He shoved his finger up Dave's ass thrusting it in and out. He looked up at Dave to see his eyes closed and he threw back yelling. He felt Dave release drinking it up. He pulled away, panting.

 

John loved taking showers with Dave. His hands were pressed to the wall as Dave thrust into him while jacking him off. John had his head thrown back moaning. Dave knew how to make him feel good. He felt Dave slapping his ass and John pushed back against him, knocking him into the wall of the shower. Dave caught what John was doing and grabbed his hips slamming against him while John rammed his butt against Dave. When Dave got close to releasing he slid down the wall sitting on the shower flood pulling John with him. John got off his dick turning around climbing into Dave's lap facing him. He put Dave back inside him and started bouncing on his dick moaning. He loved riding Dave. He got to be somewhat in control whole Dave was still feeling good. John was kinda small and couldn't reach Dave's sweet spot that didn't mean John was bad at sex though. He was like a god with his mouth and his tight ass. Dave loved being inside John. Dave kept his head thrown back as John kissed up his neck. John can shortly after clawing at Dave's shoulders. Dave came inside John panting and screaming. They really needed to get out of the shower it was getting cold fast.

 

John lied in bed watching Dave take a drag from his cigarette. Dave had put on his boxers and pants and John was still naked under the sheets. "Dave," John said. Dave looked over at him and released a breath of smoke.

 

"Yeah dude?" He asked. He ran his fingers through John's soft hair frowning. The look on John's face was saddening.

 

"If you could go back to being a child if we could change our family like you bro don't beat you and Jake don't touch us would you?" That was a good question. Dave hadn't ever really thought about it. He wasn't sure such a life was real. He knew not everybody was abused, but he didn't know what it was like.

 

"No John I wouldn't. I can't open up and tell bro anything never, can never will" Dave said. John nodded his head. "What about you?"

 

"I can't open up to my dad. He expects me to be perfect I can disappoint him." John said. Dave kissed his head, knowing nether would tell anyone anything even if they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John and Dave.


End file.
